freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
JBC (1957)
JBC (1957) scares people a little bit and it's more scarier then CBS 1967 Logo. Design: It's the words J, B and C in NBC Xylphone Font. Logo: The words J, B and C fall down. Music/Sounds: A loud song that sounds like Jazzy Music. Scare Factor: High to Nightmare. due to the Loud Music. Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logo that make you throw your Windows 97, Colly Os, and Windows Janus out the windows Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that make you build a wall on 20th centrey fox then war with nb/abc pb/cbs Category:Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxypoop Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that are scary it makes you cry and poop your pants then Barney The Purple Colored Pooposaur comes and kills you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Ultra Rare Logos Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Logos that make Peppa Pig wee her pants Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that are still scary Category:Logos that are worse than Mario.exe Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to hell for Emile Sila. Pingu takes Lego too seriously and you get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and you get sent to Minecraft i dont know.................HOLY CRAP.. Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:I WANNA BE SEXY Category:Shit on you NIGGERR UUUUUUUUUUUUUU Category:Logos that make the geometry dash UFO crash into screen gems and screen gems bumps into rankin bass Category:Logos that scare LogosKiller1987 Logo Destroyer UTTP VGCP.exe Category:Logos that scare logoskiller1987 logodestroyer uttp vgcp.exe Category:Logos that scare AlexKimbleYes PabloBrewerNo Sucks UTTP Category:Logos that scare PowerJohn25 UTTP Category:Logos that scare YankieDude5000AndZoeVelascoFTW FundirBroeUTTPFTL